Pokémon mate
Pokémon mate was a large collection of different Pokémon merchandise produced and distributed by Tomy in Japan in 1997. Some of the earlier playsets were released into the English market via the US under the name Pokémon House. Jakks Pacific's Pokémon Deluxe Micro Playset Series, released in 2009, shares many characteristics with Pokémon Mate. Mini playsets File:MP Clefairy Diglett sealed.jpg| sealed File:MP Clefairy Diglett closed.jpg|Clefairy Diglett closed File:MP Clefairy Diglett open.jpg|Clefairy Diglett open File:MP Eevee Charmander closed.jpg| closed File:MP Eevee Charmander open.jpg|Eevee Charmander open File:MP Pikachu Chikorita closed.jpg| closed File:MP Pikachu Chikorita open.jpg|Pikachu Chikorita open File:MP Pikachu Cyndaquil closed.jpg|Pikachu closed File:MP Pikachu Cyndaquil open.jpg|Pikachu Cyndaquil open File:MP Pikachu movie closed.jpg|Pikachu movie closed File:MP Pikachu movie open.jpg|Pikachu movie open File:MP Pikachu Oddish closed.jpg|Pikachu closed File:MP Pikachu Oddish open.jpg|Pikachu Oddish open File:MP Pikachu Pichu closed.jpg|Pikachu closed File:MP Pikachu Pichu open.jpg|Pikachu Pichu open File:MP Pikachu Totodile closed.jpg|Pikachu closed File:MP Pikachu Totodile open.jpg|Pikachu Totodile open File:MP Poliwhirl Squirtle sealed.jpg| sealed File:MP Poliwhirl Squirtle closed.jpg|Poliwhirl Squirtle closed File:MP Poliwhirl Squirtle open.jpg|Poliwhirl Squirtle open File:MP Snorlax Chansey closed.jpg| closed File:MP Snorlax Chansey open.jpg|Snorlax Chansey open Deluxe playsets In addition to the sets pictured above, a further three Tomy sets are known to exist. Two were based on the events of M05, one for featuring only a Latios figure based on Alto Mare's , and the another for , which features only Latias and is based on the city and canals of Alto Mare. The third set is based on the Gotta Dance short, and features a Pikachu, Torchic, Meowth and three conjoined Whismur holding maracas. They are uniquely cube shaped and foldable. A series of characters and buildings were released to mark M06, a Japanese exclusive that featured and , amongst others. Deluxe Type's C and D were later also rereleased to mark the Advanced Generation. These sets only feature different figures and are slightly lighter in color. The Type C remake includes Pikachu, Blissey, Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip figures. And the Type D remake includes Pikachu, Meowth, Mew, Marshtomp Spheal and Munchlax. File:Tomy Deluxe Type A.jpg|Deluxe Type A boxed File:PH Deluxe Type A - Shamouti Island.jpg|Deluxe Type A - Shamouti Island File:PH Deluxe Type B - Crystal World.jpg|Deluxe Type B - Crystal World File:PH Deluxe Type B - Crystal World playmat.jpg|Deluxe Type B - Crystal World playmat File:PH Deluxe Type C - Pokemon Centre.jpg|Deluxe Type C - Pokemon Centre File:PH Deluxe Type D - Tree.jpg|Deluxe Type D - Tree File:PH Deluxe Type D - Tree playmat.jpg|Deluxe Type D - Tree playmat File:PH Deluxe Type E - Pokemon Town closed.jpg|Deluxe Type E - Pokemon Town File:Pokemon House Deluxe Type E - Pokemon Town open.jpg|Deluxe Type E - Pokemon Town open File:PH Deluxe - Hide-and-Seek Mansion.jpg|Hide-and-Seek Mansion File:PH Deluxe - Hide-and-Seek Mansion playmat.jpg|Hide-and-Seek Mansion playmat File:PH Deluxe - Ilex Forest.jpg|Ilex Forest File:PH Deluxe - Ilex Forest playmat.jpg|Ilex Forest playmat File:PH Deluxe - Campfire Train.jpg|Campfire Train Figure packs Pokémon Mate also included individually sold figure packs, including main characters from the original series of the and sets of seven Pokémon figurines. Human figurines File:Pm Ash Misty Brock.png| , and . File:Pm Ash Misty Tracey.png| , and . File:Pm Jessie James Meowth.jpg|Jessie, James and . File:Pm Meowth Balloon Magikarp Submarine.jpg|Meowth Balloon and Magikarp Submarine. File:Pm Oak Joy Jenny.png|Nurse Joy, and Officer Jenny. File:none.jpg| . Pokémon figurine Sets File:none.jpg|The A-Set included , , , , , and . File:none.jpg|The B-Set included , , , , , and . File:none.jpg|The C-Set included , , , , , and . File:none.jpg|The D-Set included , , , , , and . Stationery Stamps File:Pokemateblue.jpg| , and File:Pokemategreen.jpg| , and File:Pokemateorange.jpg| , and Pokémon Wind-Ups Model kits Several of these are known to exist including: *Venusaur *Charizard *Blastoise *Pikachu *Surfing Pikachu *Nidoking *Clefairy *Parasect *Psyduck *Poliwrath *Shellder *Cubone *Rhydon *Lapras *Magikarp *Porygon *Dragonite *Mewtwo Wind-up Pokéball playsets The two figures in each set are protected by a clear plastic dome, and they move when the winding mechanism is turned. Only three varieties of these miniature sets are known to exist. File:Tomy Wind Up Keychain-PIKACHU.png|Poké Ball set with and in Viridian Forest. File:PH mate Squirtle Psyduck.jpg|Great Ball set with and in an island setting. File:Tomy Wind Up Keychain-MEW.png|Master Ball set with and in a town setting. External Links * Extensive mini playset collection Part 1, Part 2, https://pkmncollectors.livejournal.com/16396429.html, http://www.tomypokemonfigure.info/p/pokemon-train-plarail-x.html and https://kweh-chan.livejournal.com/photo/album/505/?page=1 Category:Merchandise Category:Figures